The Book of Shame
by Halladelle
Summary: One day, Olaf apparently finds it wise to give Anna a book filled with quite interesting - and heavily graphic - content which ultimately introduces her to the world of lesbianism. Sometimes all it takes is that single little taste... Eventual Elsanna; Eventual smut


**NOTES: This is more so an introduction to the story, I prefer longer chapters, myself. I also have a basic idea on where I'm going to expand the plot, but due to any attention it may get, I'll see how it takes me to get there.**

* * *

 _Olaf hobbled over to her with a rather dull-looking book in his little stick arms. With that signature smile of his, he presented the object to her, proudly._

 _"Here! Take this!" And like the good gift-receiver she was, Anna accepted the unusual token happily._

 _But then, the snowman's expression shifted. A knowing grin curled at the edge of his mouth, and there was a hint of dark amusement dancing in his eyes, holding an intensity that she never knew he was capable of._

 _Anna's smile faltered._

 _"I'm sure you'll appreciate my little bit of help eventually."_

 _And with that, he left the room shooting her a wink._

* * *

Anna audibly choked on thin air, shielding her burning cheeks with a hand that couldn't reach her face fast enough. Kai and Elsa glanced at her oddly as they sipped their tea, but didn't press the girl for her strange behavior since she wasn't particularly known for acting the most appropriate at times.

 _Appropriate_.

Well...that was one way of never putting it.

Anna sunk in her seat, hand still covering her face. She chewed the edge of her thumb to keep from crying out in pure, unadulterated horror — because surely things like this didn't actually exist. And Olaf would never...

 _That snowman!_

"Oh my, God. Olaf, why?"

She shook her head and blinked.

And then blinked again.

The obscene words and phrases that littered the pages wouldn't leave her mind. They remained stained in the back of her eyelids like the perverse engravings that they were — and that was only just a _glimpse._

Once infected, there was no cure. Anna felt slightly nauseous at the whole notion. She was ruined.

"Anna, are you all right?" Elsa asked.

She wanted so badly to wail ' _no_.' She'd throw her arms around her sister, forget she ever read content such as this, and move on with her life — but then there would be _questions_. Elsa would find out, and like _Hell_ if Anna was going to let these descriptions ruin her sister too.

She smiled widely. "Uhh, yep, I'm all good! Perfect, in fact!"

So Elsa simply blinked at her, shaking her head before resuming back to her work and tea.

* * *

It was all Anna could do not to throw the evil encyclopedia in the back of her closet, opting to never touch or even think of the horrid thing again.

She briefly contemplated locking it in the chest at the end of her bed, wrapped in a million links of impenetrable chains, so it could never see the light of day again. Only, one day she'd probably forget — or die of curiosity — open the trunk, and have to deal with an emotional relapse once more.

Yes. The closet was a much better option, indeed. Nothing dared to go in there.

Or maybe she could burn it.

* * *

In actuality, it took three days before the curiosity got the best of her. Anna felt almost proud. She ended the book's sentence prematurely, and with a deep breath, flipped open the cover and read the title with a renewed point of view. Who was she to be so quick to judge anyway? That wasn't like her. Maybe this could even be _useful_.

Like her father used to say: better safe than sorry.

Besides, a little knowledge never hurt anyone.

 _'Gratification and Pleasure of the Female Body'_

She squinted for a moment and tried absorb the whole notion of what those words meant. _'Gratification and Pleasure'_ could mean a lot things, but _'of the Female Body_ ' added an entirely new meaning she hadn't even tried to think of. The little bit of information she already glanced at beforehand proved that — words of flesh and pressure, touching places she never knew could be touched.

Anna was no stranger of sex, but her fragile, innocent views of the world were ultimately going to be screwed up — yet, strangely, that didn't scare her as much as it should have. She was always a little bit of a risk-taker, so she opened the book to the first page.

After scrolling through a couple sections of authentication and tributes (who ever would want to be recognized in this, she didn't know), Anna peeled it over to the first real page with her heart lodged firmly in her throat.

 _'Section I: An Interlude of the Basic Female Anatomy._ '

Images of genitalia burned into her mind, but her shoulders relaxed a little. Innocent enough — as much as it could be. It's best to have a base for your knowledge to start.

And, God, did she get that.

* * *

It was a few days before Anna returned to society again. And by that, she referred to having rediscovering her _focus_ — because her head had not particularly been where it should be with this new information swirling around, plaguing her once naive thoughts. Elsa and some maids had to snap their fingers under the princess's nose to get her attention more times than she was willing to admit.

But if she were honest, the distraction only seemed to be getting worse. Anna just learned how to hide it a little better now, which was difficult when it felt like everyone should know what's running through her head — because how could they not?

Anna knew about sex. _Female sex._ Couldn't they see it all written across her face? Prior to this, she had not even been aware women could feel pleasure. Sex was a manly, man's world.

It was honestly Olaf's fault. The urge or curiosity still floated in the air.

Suddenly, Anna perked up. After glancing around the hall and realizing she was alone, she carefully drew the book from her bag like the littlest sound would draw attention.

The setting sun cloaked the chamber in an orange light, indicating that most of the servants had already threw their towels in for the night. She flipped the cover back open and sat on a bench.

"And what would you be smiling about?"

Anna froze, horrified, then cleared her throat. "Wow, Else. Learn to walk a little quieter next time, will ya?" Discreetly, she tried to push the book behind her back.

It was snatched out of her hand in an instant.

" _No no no, wait!_ "

Elsa lifted it out of Anna's reach.

"Not funny! Please. I...I."

"You've oddly kept to yourself quite a bit lately," she commented, and Anna's words stuck in her throat, blocked by sudden panic. "Is this the distraction?"

Anna pathetically clutched the air toward her sister, reaching for nothing, like that would help the situation.

Against her unanswered will, the blonde confidently propped the page open, one arm keeping her sister at bay, and skimmed over the words. As the seconds trickled by, Anna could see any trace of humor shrivel away to horror in the blonde's expression. Elsa's mouth continued to slacken as she slowly grasped what kind of content Anna was brainwashing herself with.

"Oh…Oh, my." Elsa twisted her eyes closed and slammed the thing shut, suddenly embarrassed. "How did you ever come across…this?"

"...Olaf."

Eyebrows shot up. " _Olaf?_ " she repeated with disbelief.

Anna remained silent and looked to the ground in shame.

"Why in the world would _Olaf_..?" Elsa shook her head, not even trying to understand the snowman's motives — and Anna looked up, nearly crying out when her sister flipped the page back open, returning to stare at the evil, evil words inside. Absorbing all of the information…trying to make sense of it.

" _What are you doing?_ " Anna squeaked.

Elsa ignored her. After a moment, she said, "Explain to me: exactly _how_ long have you had this?" The blonde fingered the corner of the page where Anna folded it over to keep her mark — almost at the end of the book. They both knew: perhaps if she'd been on the first chapter, Anna's objections wouldn't look as bad. It wouldn't look like she hungrily soaked up all of the pornographic information available to her.

The girl almost laughed. Had this situation occurred a few months earlier, Anna probably would throw herself out of a window on the spot.

Anna coughed. "A few days."

She was over taken with the urge to beg her sister to just freeze the damn thing shut before much more damage was done. The last thing Elsa needed was to become just as screwed up as her by reading it.

But maybe she should at least try to salvage some of the situation. Just a little bit. But where to even start? Up above her parents were probably mortified.

Anna covered her face, but Elsa failed to hide the little smile that spouted across her lovely little lips.

Lovely lips?

 _Jesus_. Anna smacked her head at the thought.

After realizing that the redhead was perhaps about to die from utter humiliation, Elsa showed some mercy and closed the book shut for good. Surprisingly, she didn't appear as freaked out as Anna would expect her to be.

Elsa carefully eyed her. "And you like it?" Her voice was soft, so soft, to the point Anna mirrored her observing stare. The blonde's face remained neutral, but nevertheless, more shame crawled its way into the pit of Anna's stomach. The situation did not feel right. She saw it, the tiny smirk twitching at the edge of Elsa's lips. It screamed of danger.

Upfront denial was her first gut reaction to ebb Elsa's arrogance away, but Anna crushed the option immediately. Elsa always won arguments anyway — hell, it was her job to! A quick swipe of the hand and Anna knew when to shut up, but if she…

"Hey, Elsa, is it true girls can cum without touching themselves?"

The blood drained so quickly from the queen's face, it was half surprising that she didn't pass out. Anna alternatively, pinked slightly, but held her gaze, which only furthered Elsa's embarrassment.

"You didn't just say that." Elsa tangled her hands together in discomfort. After a moment, her eyes dropped to the floor when she realized Anna was not joking. "How am I supposed to know?"

Elsa's pitch dropped. She coughed to cover it up, but the change was undeniable. Probably a mistake, and Anna's tainted mind at play, but Chapter Three flashed in her memory.

 _'Vocal cords may cause the voice to deepen with the onset of sexual arousal.'_

Oh, Anna was in dire trouble. The fact she was thinking this about her sister…She shuddered.

But Elsa's voice was the flicker of a match, she realized with terror as her stomach lurched — and not unpleasantly — at the thought. Her voice was a virus that spread into each and every living in cell in her weak-minded body, infecting them with a sickness far too out of her hands to cure.

The girl did not anticipate this flood of new arousal just from her sister's mere presence. It also didn't help that Elsa had blatantly interrupted Anna before she got some sort of relief from this urge. Her thoughts had no outlet except for one of arousal and sex.

Would she ever look at everyone the same if Elsa of all people caused—?

"Anna?" Elsa asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Sexual awakening is terrifying," she laughed.

The blonde actually chuckled and set her hand atop Anna's, shooting her a look of pity. "I apologize for this humility, but it builds character." She kissed Anna's cheek. "I didn't expect to have this conversation with you, but…it honestly makes me feel normal in a way."

Anna smiled.

 _Normal_.

It was then she began to question whether some types of knowledge truly could hurt.


End file.
